


Put It Down On Paper

by TheSmoose



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a prompt from tumblr, F/M, rhodey may make an appearence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmoose/pseuds/TheSmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Pepper become pen pals during high school, then friends, then...well let's see where it goes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayoo! So this was based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr, one of many reblogged by the fantastic AlexaNDYE, who you should go check out if you haven’t. This will be set when Pepper and Tony are around fifteen and goes on from there in a back and forth kind of way. Each chapter will be either Pepper or Tony, maybe with a few special guest appearances, but feel free to hit me up with any requests!

October 12th 1989

To Virginia,

Hi, I guess. My name’s Tony Stark, I’m fifteen and from Long Island, and I got your name out of a hat at school, so…yeah. I don’t really know what to write.

Um, how are you? What’s Connecticut like? Long Island is kind of hit and miss, we’re like New York’s little brother, and New York gets all the attention. I’m kind of like that too, except I don’t have any older siblings, but I still get ignored.

Anyway, I’m in high school obviously, I’m gonna graduate soon, I’m kind of like a boy genius. I’m supposed to be going to MIT, like Dad did, and become an engineer. I like taking things apart and building stuff. I built my own robot last year, I’ll send a picture with this letter so you can see. My hair doesn’t look like it does in the picture any more, thank God. But anyway, when I graduate from MIT, I guess I’ll go work for my Dad. He owns this company that, uh, makes weapons, which is kind of cool. He won’t let me play around with any of that stuff, but I’ve seen how they’re all manufactured and stuff, and I get to sit in on meetings sometimes. They’re kind of boring. I think when I run the company, I’m gonna make it so I don’t have to go to any. Maybe I’ll just send my assistant. Or my assistant’s assistant.

I can’t really think of anything else to say, but if you’ve got any questions, go right ahead. My teacher says we’re supposed to do this whole thing for a year, I promise my next letter will be more interesting.

See ya,

Tony Stark


	2. Chapter Two

October 21st 1989

To Tony,

Hi right back! It’s nice to ‘meet’ you!

Connecticut isn’t too bad, but because it’s winter the place is covered in snow. I suppose that’s better than the summer, it gets so humid my hair just explodes! I’m sorry you feel ignored, I kind of get the opposite of that, my parents died when I was a baby, and my adoptive parents treat me like glass. I know they mean well, but it’s kind of suffocating at times. Wanna swap?

Aww, you look really cute in that picture, but aren’t you a little young to be graduating? Although, I don’t know many fifteen year olds that can build their own robots! That’s really something! My Dad studied History at MIT, he gets asked to teach there sometimes, I’ll ask him to keep an eye out for you, it might save on postage if we keep this letter writing thing up.

Now, see, I love administration type stuff. I volunteer in the school office and get to go to meetings all the time. You must think I’m a real dork huh?

I don’t really have any questions, but I’d like to keep writing to you, and if you ever need to vent about anything, I’m all ears, okay?

Later,

Virginia

P.S. Here’s a picture of me showing an example of my hair in the summer. Don’t laugh!


	3. Chapter Three

It’ll be a bit slow going for a while until I build them up some chemistry. The chapters will skip ahead quite a bit as we go, hence the dates, but the next few will have more things happening!

* * *

 

January 1st 1990

Virginia,

Happy New Year! Sorry it’s been so long, I’ve had a lot to do over the last few months – exams and stuff. Being a child prodigy is hard!

Did your Dad tell you I met him when I went for a visit at MIT? He’s really nice! And he also told me your nickname, which was adorable. Can I call you Pepper, too? I can hear the sound of you yelling at your Dad even from here, haha.

My Mom and Dad are…fighting. He’s working a lot more, they’ve got some big project coming up for the Department of Defence and he’s panicking that they won’t get in done on time, and Mom just wants him to come home for dinner once in a while. Obviously, I’m just sitting here listening to them yell at each other, so that’s fun. I kinda hope they get divorced, is that bad?

Anyways, how was your Christmas and New Year? Get anything good? My Mom knits me the most itchy jumper every year, it’s made out of asbestos, I’m sure! And she makes me wear it in the holiday card we send out, I included a copy for you, it’s pretty boring stuff though.

Talk to you soon,

Tony


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, what could happen to make Tony stop writing for a few months?

January 5th 1990

Tony,

My Christmas was good! I got a bunch of stationary stuff – I’m a bit of a geek with things like that, and some new clothes. Also, I’m pretty sure I’m going to end up with a shrine dedicated to you if you send me any more pictures, not that I’m complaining! Once again you look adorable, which works out great for you for having called me Pepper – I’m going to kill my Dad!

Speaking of which, I’m sorry about your parents fighting, I wish I could help. Have you talked to them? If your Dad is working more, maybe your Mom needs more company. I know you don’t mean it when you say you want them to get divorced, I think that could end up making things worse. It sounds like a tough time for your Dad, I’m sure it’ll get better once his project is done.

Is there anyone else you can talk to closer to home? I just feel bad about making you wait on my letters for someone to talk to.

Keep your chin up,

Pepper

* * *

 

February 15th 1990 

Hey Tony,

I haven’t heard from you for a while, I hope you’re okay. My classes are getting easier – I had a few changes over Christmas break. Everyone else who’s been doing this pen pal thing in my class has kind of dropped off it, either they stopped responding or the other person did…that’s not happening here is it? I didn’t mean to come across in my last letter like I didn’t want to help or to listen, because I do. I really like talking to you and hearing about how you’re doing in your classes – it’s pretty interesting knowing a genius!

I hope I hear from you soon,

Pepper

* * *

 

March 3rd 1990 

Hey,

So, my teacher has been asking me about these letters, how I’m doing and stuff, and I had to tell her that you hadn’t responded for a few months, and she said it was probably best that I stop too and concentrate on my school work.

I really hope that stuff worked out with your parents, and that you’re okay.

See ya,

Pepper


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your comments! The chapters will now be made up of one letter from Tony and one from Pepper, just to fill them out a little. Some of you got this one right, and someone mentioned that is Howard and Maria died, it would have been all over the news, but I figured that Howard probably wasn’t as infamous as Tony was when he grew up, so it would probably be treated like any other businessman dying. And on that note…

April 7th 1990

Hey Pepper,

I'm really sorry it's been so long…there's no easy way to say this, but my parents died in January. They were driving to some sort of gala thing, and the car span off the road…I had to move into my friend's house and I haven't been back since, so I missed all your letters. I'm really sorry if I made you think I don't want to keep writing to you, because I do. You're one of the only friends I have, Pepper, and I need friends a lot more now. Crap, that sounds like I'm guilt tripping you, I'm sorry. I'm just so…messed up. I just wanted to let you know what happened, and hopefully you'll keep writing to me.

Speak to you soon, maybe.

Tony

P.S. Here's my friend's address…I don't know when I'll next be going home.

* * *

 

April 9th 1990

Tony,

First of all, I'm so, so sorry about what happened. I can't even imagine how you must be feeling, and of course I want to keep writing to you. I missed you, to be honest, and I hope you know that you can open up to me without any judgement, if you need to get anything off your chest, you know? I told my Dad about what happened and he found an article in the newspaper from January…he wouldn't let me read it, but my Mom cried when she read it. They both send their love. I don't know what to say, I wish I could say something to make it better. I wish I could be there to give you a hug or something. I'm glad you're staying with your friend, though. You need someone to lean on other than me.

I'm so sorry, Tony. Please write back soon, I'm here for you, okay?

Pepper

xxx


	6. Chapter Six

April 15th 1990

Hey Pepper,

Things have definitely gotten easier. Mrs Rhodes – that’s my friend’s Mom – she’s always looked out for me anyway, but she’s making sure I’m okay, making sure I’m eating and stuff. I cried pretty much constantly for the first week, and I’ve just felt…numb ever since. And I feel so guilty, I was supposed to be going with them and at the last minute I changed my mind. If I hadn’t done that, they wouldn’t have stayed behind to argue with me, and they wouldn’t have crashed. It’s my fault. I’m sorry, I just…I don’t feel like I can talk to anyone the way I can talk to you. I missed you, too. When I sit down and write these letters to you…I just feel like I’ve known you a hell of a lot longer than I have. I feel like I can talk to you about anything. I mean, my only other friend is a dude, so you can imagine I don’t get to ‘share my feelings’ a whole lot, and it’s a nice change to be able to do that. I hope that makes some kind of sense, I’m still getting used to actually doing it.

Anyways, before I embarrass myself any more, I’ll say adios.

And thanks for being here.

Tony

X

* * *

 

April 20th 1990

Tony!

It’s great to hear from you, and I’m glad it’s getting easier. It’s going to take a while before you’re back to any kind of normal…and God, Tony, it wasn’t your fault! It was in no way your fault, I’m telling you that for a fact. It was a horrible, tragic accident, no one was to blame, and I know wherever your parents are, they know it wasn’t your fault. And you’re doing just fine with sharing your feelings, I promise! I know what you mean about these letters, it’s like an outlet. I love writing these letters to you, and I love reading about stuff going on in your life. It makes me feel really good to know that you can talk to me like this, and that I can do the same. I just wish we lived closer, you know? I’m glad you’ve got your friend at home though, and his Mom sounds lovely! Kinda like my Mom. Both my parents have kinda calmed down on the smothering thing, or maybe I’ve stopped being so critical, but either way it’s gotten a lot better here. I know that’s probably not what you need to be hearing right now, but I’m hoping that hearing about normal life will help you get back to normal too.

My Dad might be getting a more permanent position at MIT! He just heard back from the head of the department that they’re expanding and they want him to teach there full time! I’m all for it, but my Mom doesn’t want to move me away from school (although she’s slowed down on the suffocating, some stuff still takes time!). I don’t really mind, I’m excited for my Dad, he loves his job and I know he lives for talking about it, so I hope she changes her mind. I’ll keep you updated!

Until next time,

Pepper

xxx


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So! We’re moving things along a little here, just to get a little progress going, and hopefully deepen their relationship a little!

August 1st 1992

Pepper!

I have truly excellent news and some even better, amazing, awesome news. Let me start from the beginning because I like hearing the sound of my own voice…or seeing my own handwriting.

So, you know how after my parents died, I kinda forgot about school? Well, Mrs Rhodes wasn’t having any of it. She got my ass in gear and back in school, and although I’m now graduating with the normal people, I am graduating! I totally aced all my final exams, even got a bunch of extra credit work done. And of course, I gotta thank you too. I don’t know what I would have done without you and your letters. You like…dragged me back from the brink, Pepper, so thank you, so much.

And now on to the awesome news: MIT baby! I got in! So, I start in September, I’m doing a bunch of different courses, engineering of course, business management and stuff to help me with Dad’s company, and the best news of all is I’m moving into an apartment about ten minutes away from you! We can _finally_ meet!! How cool is that? I’m so excited, I can’t wait to meet you, it’s gonna be amazing! We can hang out, actually talk face to face, it’ll be so cool. 

See you soon!

Tony x

* * *

 

August 12th 1992 

Tony,

That’s so great! I’m so proud of you, you have no idea! I’m glad you had Mrs Rhodes (I barely did a thing, what are you talking about?!) to kick your butt back into action, and it paid off clearly! Sounds like you’ll be keeping yourself busy with classes…Dad just told me to tell you not to feel bad if you’re not taking his history class because you’re invited around any time for dinner and a free lesson. He’s only half serious.

On that note though, you’re welcome here any time, I know my Mom wants to meet you…but I won’t be here. I’m going away for college, to Utah, and I really wish I’d picked a closer school, I want to meet you too so badly. I wish I’d gotten your letter earlier too, because I’ll have left by the time you get mine. I’ll be back for holidays and stuff, but I suppose you’ll be going back home too. Hopefully we cross paths at some point.

Good luck with school! Wish me the same!

Pepper

xxx


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad you all liked the last chapter! I know it was a bit mean but I’ll make it up to you!

October 13th 1992

Hey Pep,

College suuuuuucks. Everyone is so slow, even the lecturers. I’m so bored. Rhodey got in, too, so that helps. He’s thinking of joining the Air Force when he graduates, which I think is pretty cool. His family is all military going back like ten generations or something, so he’s pretty much guaranteed to get in. We went to this party last week and for the first time ever, the girls were all over him rather than me! Remind me never to introduce you.

I sat in on one of your Dad’s classes today, he seems to love it! He’s real enthusiastic about History (which I find weird, he’s talking about old dead guys like it’s the best thing ever) and he invited me round for Thanksgiving! Are you coming home? I’ll start to think you’re avoiding me otherwise!

How’s school going for you? I hope you’re having fun!

See you soon,

Tony x

* * *

 

October 19th 1992

Hey Tony,

School is great! I’m learning a lot, probably not as much as you, even if no one else can keep up with you. Maybe I should send you my assignments for a special treat? And that’s so cool about Rhodey! I bet his parents are really proud of him for carrying on the family tradition, I’m sure he’ll make an excellent pilot. Hey, every girl loves a soldier…or is that sailor?

Dad loved that you came to his class! He called me that night and told me he invited you, I’m pretty sure he wants to adopt you too, so watch out. Although, once you’ve tried my Mom’s turkey you’ll probably volunteer yourself! Speaking of turkey, I am coming home for Thanksgiving! I’m so excited, I’ll finally get to meet you! I’m looking forward to it! What’s the weather like back home? It’s been so warm here, I’m not used to it after Massachusetts.

Anyways, I’ll be back for the 20th, so I guess I’ll see you soon!

Pepper

xxx


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So! Here we go! The chapter that apparently everyone has been waiting for! We’re changing the narrative slightly for this one, as you’ll see, but they’ll be back to writing letters soon enough. I put the date on for reference.

November 20th 1992

Tony could only remember being this nervous once before, when he’d been taking his entrance exam to MIT after months of not being in school, but the difference was that when he’d sat down in the hall with fifty other students, he knew what he was doing, what he was about to read, what was going to happen. Now, when he was sat on the Potts’ living room couch, anxiously awaiting to see his best friend in person for the first time, he was at a loss, and it was ridiculous. He’d spoken to her before, he’d met her parents, he knew what she was like…but his damn hands wouldn’t stop shaking. Pepper’s mother had given him a drink that he hadn’t touched, and the show he’d put on the TV had long since finished. All he was waiting for was the sound of her Dad’s car rolling back up the driveway. Mrs Potts was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner, so in order to stop him going insane, he got up and shuffled his way into the kitchen to offer his help.

“No, dear, I’m fine, honestly!” Mrs Potts said, waving him away. “You go and sit, I imagine they’ll be back very soon.” She was a dumpy woman, with rosy cheeks and mousy brown hair, a stark contrast to her husband who was tall and gangling, hair as orange as Pepper’s was, complete with a bushy moustache.

Tony cleared his throat, leaning against the archway that led to the kitchen. “I just feel bad, you’ve both been so good to me and I never get to help you out.”

Mrs Potts laughed and turned to him, reaching out to cup his cheeks. “You’re like the son I never had, Tony. I know we’ve not known you too long, but Virginia is a very good judge of character. We treat you like we’d treat her, okay?”

He sighed but nodded, blushing a little. Ever since Mrs Potts had found out that Tony’s parents had died, she’d taken it upon herself to try and be a mother to him whenever he might need it. She was proud of the work he was doing at college, and often visited him at his apartment to make sure he was eating properly, and Pepper’s father was the same. He loved it. She reminded him of his own mother, and Mr Potts…well he was the father that Tony wished his own had been, as awful as it was to say.  “Oh, that’ll be them!” Mrs Potts suddenly squealed, dashing out of the kitchen as the sound of tyres rolling along the gravel drive came from beyond the front door. She pulled open the front door and squealed again, leaping forwards and leaving Tony staring at the door, palms sweating. He stepped cautiously forwards and quickly smoothed his hair down in the mirror near the front door, making sure he looked okay before following out of the door.

Tony had never had a girlfriend, and had never been in love, but when he saw Pepper step out of the car, he felt like he’d been sucked through a vacuum. A weight hit him square in the stomach and settled there, and he knew that as long as he had that feeling, he’d never forget this moment for as long as he lived. Pepper was busy hugging her mother, and her Dad got her bags out of the car, patting Tony on the shoulder as he passed him into the house.

“You’re drooling, kiddo.” He chuckled, and Tony twitched nervously, wiping at his mouth just in case. He stepped forwards as Pepper’s mom let her go and smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets. Pepper did a double take and then grinned like Christmas had come early, throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. Tony stumbled back a little but caught her, huffing out a breath.

“Tony! Oh my God, look at you!” Pepper pulled back and held him at arm’s length. Tony’s hands drifted down to her hips – which he totally did by accident. “It’s so good to finally meet you, come here!” she hugged him again and Tony responded instantly.

“Same here.” Tony mumbled against her shoulder. “You look exactly like your pictures.” They eventually parted and walked back into the house, Pepper’s mother dashing back into the kitchen to finish up their dinner.

“So do you, apart from the fluff you’ve got going on.” She reached up and brushed her thumb over his chin where he’d started an attempt at a goatee, which made Tony hold his breath. “I didn’t know you’d be here today, I’m so glad though! We’ve waited way too long to finally meet, huh?”

Tony nodded in agreement, laughing softly. “Yeah, yeah definitely.” He found himself at a complete loss as to what to say. On paper it was easy, he could tell her anything with ease, but now…there was a block. It’s like he couldn’t get her out of his head for long enough to form his own coherent thought. Pepper noticed this and tilted her head.

“You okay?” she asked. “You seem a little quieter than normal. Well, when I say normal I mean than in your letters.” She grinned.

Tony cleared his throat and nodded, scratching the back of his head nervously. “I just…I guess I just can’t believe we’re finally meeting.” He said, a smile spreading slowly across his face. “It always felt like we’d just be writing to each other, but here we are.”

“I know what you mean.” Pepper sighed, and then grabbed his hand. “Come on, let’s go claim the TV before Dad does and we can catch up before dinner’s ready.”

“Pepper, before you run off,” her Dad poked his head around the kitchen archway and smiled. “Is Casey coming for dinner?”

“Oh! Lemme check.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket and tapped a few keys, then brought it to her ear. Tony ducked out of the room so she could make her call, heading back into the kitchen.

“Who’s Casey?” he asked to both parents. Mr Potts frowned and turned to him.

“Didn’t Pepper mention him?” he asked, and wish his next words he quickly crushed Tony’s hopeful dreams.

 “He’s Pepper’s boyfriend.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it’s been a few days, I was visiting a friend and didn’t have my laptop with me, but thanks for all the kind words on the last chapter!

November 20th 1992 continued

To say the rest of the evening was awkward for Tony would be an understatement. Casey had arrived just as dinner was being served and had been all over Pepper ever since, and while Tony wasn’t exactly jealous, he felt a little bit put out. The fact that Casey kept calling Pepper ‘Ginny’ was grinding his gears, too. He’d felt special knowing he was allowed to call her by a pet name that only her father also used, but then here was Casey with his own special name.

He definitely wasn’t jealous.

“So, Tony, where are you from?” Casey asked while they started on their desserts. He was a typical jock type, wide in the shoulders but not in the brain, and was making sure Tony knew it by wrapping his arm around Pepper’s shoulders possessively.

“Long Island.” Tony replied, to which Casey scoffed.

“A New Yorker? You’re friends with a New Yorker?” he asked Pepper, chuckling. “Alright, Tony, I suppose you think the Mets are gonna beat the Red Sox this year, huh?”

Tony shrugged and glanced at Pepper’s Dad, who had rolled his eyes and then jerked – it appeared Mrs Potts had kicked his shin under the table. “I, uh, don’t really follow basketball.” He said.

Casey laughed, loud and obnoxiously, to which Pepper tutted and elbowed him in the ribs. “Quit it, Casey. It’s baseball.” She said kindly to Tony. “Casey’s a second baseman at his college.” She smiled, but it seemed forced, like she’d had this conversation a million times over.

“Oh.” Said Tony with another shrug. “I’m more of a swimmer, myself.” He cleared his throat. “I won every race I’ve ever been in back in high school, and I’m on the team at MIT, along with the fencing team.”

“Rich boy sports.” Casey grunted, and got another elbow in the ribs by Pepper. Tony really didn’t like this guy.

“Maybe so.” He said, calmly reaching for his drink. “Maybe I’ll buy the Red Sox and learn about this baseball thing.” He said with a wide grin. Mr Potts snorted quietly and got another kick to the shin from his wife, who then stood up and began clearing away their plates. Tony immediately stood up to help, which went completely over Casey’s head as he belched loudly and simply handed Mrs Potts his plate.

“Can I get another soda, Cathy?” he asked, practically glaring at Tony. Mrs Potts seemed to hold her tongue for a second before nodding and hurrying into the kitchen, followed by Tony.

“So that’s Pepper’s boyfriend, huh?” he asked, smirking at Mrs Potts, who sighed and shook her head in despair.

“I don’t know what she sees in him.” She said, angrily filling up the sink to do the dishes. “She could do so much better. Like you, dear.” She sighed. Tony blinked, but ignored the comment, taking a dish from Mrs Potts.

“Go spend some time with Pepper.” He said. “I’ll wash up.”

“Hell no.” Mr Potts sped into the room and snatched the dish from Tony’s hands. “For the love of all that is holy, do not make me sit in there with that gorilla feeling up my daughter. I’ll wash up.”

“And that’s a miracle in itself.” Mrs Potts said with a small laugh. “Come on, Tony, let’s go face the music.” She looped her arm through his and they walked into the lounge, where Pepper and Casey had moved to. Casey, Tony assumed, has switched on the TV and was now ignoring Pepper in favour of the college baseball game that was on. “Would anyone like a drink?”

“Just that soda I already asked for.” Casey said without turning around. Pepper shot an apologetic look to her mother, who raised an eyebrow and left the room.

“Anyway.” Tony said, raising an eyebrow at Pepper. “How’s school going, Pepper?”

“Dude, do you mind?” Casey said in a growl and looking over his shoulder. “I’m trying to strategize over here."

“Casey!” Pepper smacked his arm and frowned, but Tony had hit the end of his rope.

“You know, if this game means that much to you, why don’t you go home and watch it?” he asked, staring daggers at Casey.

“Tony, don’t.” Pepper snapped as Casey turned around.

“What the hell did you say?” Casey asked in a growl.

Tony shuffled forward in his seat, clenching his fists. “You were invited into Pepper’s home, you’ve had food cooked for you without even so much as a thank you, and you’ve treated Mrs Potts like some kind of servant.” He hissed. “Show some respect.”

“Oh, you gonna talk to me about respect, posh boy?” Casey asked, standing up and looming over Tony. Pepper quickly stood up and tried to push him back, hands on his chest.

“Casey, for God’s sake, sit down!” she cried, but Casey shrugged her off, sending her tumbling back down onto the couch, and Tony saw red. He threw himself at Casey, tackling him to the ground, or at least trying to. Casey had a good fifty pounds on Tony and easily shunted him away, sending a punch to his jaw.

“Hey!” Mr Potts voice boomed from the doorway and he got between the two young men just as Tony got back up. Pepper got back up from the couch and pushed Casey back, glowering at him.

“Get out, Casey.” She said, voice shaking in anger. “Just…just go home. I’ll call you later.”

“What?!” he barked, incredulous. “He picks a fight with me and you’re tossing me out?!”

“If she doesn’t, I will.” Mr Potts spat. “Pepper has asked you to leave, and now I’m telling you to get out of my house before I hand your ass to you.”

Casey’s lip twitched in anger and his gaze held over Tony for a few seconds before he turned on the spot and left, slamming the front door behind him. Tony let out a breath and wiped at his lip, which was bleeding, before stepping towards Pepper.

“You okay?” he asked, laying a hand on Pepper’s shoulder.

Pepper shrugged his hand off and glared at him before storming out of the room and hurrying up the stairs, slamming what he assumed was her bedroom door. Tony sighed and turned back to Mr and Mrs Potts.

“I’m so sorry.” He said. “I was totally out of line, I shouldn’t have-”

“Don’t be silly, dear.” Mrs Potts said, hurrying over to him and getting him to sit down on the couch again. “Jerry, get the first aid kit.”

“I got it, you go check on Pepper.” Mr Potts said, quickly heading to the kitchen and coming back with the kit. “Well, it doesn’t look bad.” He said as he cleaned up the cut on Tony’s lip. “Don’t look too down in the mouth, Pepper’ll come round.”

Tony sighed, nodding his thanks once Mr Potts was done. “I just don’t get why she’s with him, you know? He’s such a…such a…” he cast around for words but couldn’t find anything appropriate.

“I know.” Mr Potts chuckled, slapping Tony on the back and looking at him sympathetically. “You’ve really taken a shine to Pepper, huh?” Tony blushed but nodded, scratching the back of his neck. Mr Potts laughed again. “Believe me, kiddo, we’re both rooting for you.”

* * *

 

Pepper sulked for the rest of the evening, and eventually Tony had to go back to his apartment, but he left his number and asked that Pepper rang him once she’d calmed down so that he could apologize. He didn’t get a call that night, but he was awoken the next morning by his phone ringing and quickly scrambled across the bed to grab it.

“Hello?”

“It’s me.” Pepper said in a small voice. “My Mom gave me your number, said you wanted me to call you.”

“Yeah.” He grunted and took a breath. “I wanted to apologise. I shouldn’t have started a fight with Casey. I should have held it back, I mean you’re my best friend, and I should have made more of an effort. I’m sorry.” He waited a few seconds for Pepper to respond and eventually heard a sigh.

“It’s not all your fault.” She said. “Casey…he can get a little defensive sometimes. He’s got a good heart, honestly, but I appreciate you coming to my rescue like that. I gave him an earful last night when I called him, too.”

Tony let out a relieved breath and leant back against the headboard. He’d half been expecting her to tell him to go to hell. “Well, he definitely shouldn’t be treating your Mom like that. Or you, I mean he pushed you, Pepper.”

“I know.” She said. “He won’t be doing it again, I promise. My Dad said he’s not allowed back into the house.”

“Yeah, between you and me, I don’t think your Dad likes that you have a boyfriend at all.” Tony said with a quiet laugh which made Pepper laugh too. “So…we good?”

On the other end of the line, Pepper bit her lip and twirled the phone wire around her finger. If she was honest with herself, when Tony had charged at Casey, she felt a surge of something, though she wasn’t sure what, but she knew she was going to forgive Tony no matter what.

“We’re good.” She said with a smile.

“Great!” Tony sighed, clearly happy that Pepper didn’t hate him. “Okay…maybe we can go hang out or see a movie or something before you go back to school?”

“Sure, of course.” Pepper agreed, smiling down the phone.

“Okay.” Tony said again, pausing before he said goodbye and they hung up. He put the phone back in its cradle and leapt out of bed, a spring in his step as he got the day started.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So! We’re moving ahead a little bit here again. Enjoy! Also, I’ve only ever watched live baseball once and it was on the English version of an American channel, but I’ve been told the commercials are frequent, as was my experience. Also, don’t hate me for this chapter, I’ll fix it, I promise!

June 7th 1995

The years had moved on quickly for Tony. He graduated with honours from MIT and had taken over his father's company, and was still in contact with Pepper on a regular basis. After the thanksgiving fiasco, Tony tried very hard to remember that he was supposed to be her friend first, and that she was also in a committed relationship with Casey. Although he never spent any great deal of time with the other boy again, he was civil when they did talk and tried to build bridges. If it ended up being so serious that they became engaged, he wanted to make sure that he would be able to continue his friendship with Pepper, and that meant being friendly with Casey (who never made much of an effort, but Tony didn't mind).

Pepper had moved on from school, but instead of following the path that everyone expected her to, she put a career on the backburner in favour of following Casey – who had been signed to a Major League baseball team – around the country, living the high life. Her parents worried about her, as good parents should, but she seemed happy enough. She would still write to Tony while she was touring and tell him about the sights she'd visited, and call him when she could. Tony tried a few times to catch a game that Casey would be playing in, but he couldn't deal with all the damn commercials.

He hadn't heard from Pepper for a few weeks, but given it was the middle of a new season, he figured she was probably busy with Casey, as he would have been training and travelling. He was surprised, therefore, when she showed up at his office one afternoon. His assistant buzzed through to say he had a visitor and lo and behold she walked through the door.

"Pepper?" he asked, getting up from behind his desk as she walked in. She looked just as beautiful as she always did to him, now matured into a woman and, thanks to Casey's money he assumed, dressed like she belonged with the wives and girlfriends of Major League Baseball stars. He felt stuffy, dressed in a three piece grey suit while she breezed in wearing tight jeans, an off the shoulder top and big sunglasses. "Hey! What the hell are you doing here?" he pulled her into a hug.

Pepper laughed softly and smiled, lowering her sunglasses to the end of her nose to give him a once over. "You want me to leave?" she asked jokingly. "Casey's in talks for a trade with the Dodgers, so I tagged along and figured I'd pop by."

"Well, I'm glad you did!" he said, hurrying back over to his desk and buzzing his assistant. "Trish? Uh, move my three o'clock to tomorrow, and I'll be out of the office for the rest of the day." He smiled back at Pepper. "Come sit down, you want a drink?"

"Sure, I'll have a vodka lemonade." She said casually. Tony raised an eyebrow but obliged, pouring himself a small scotch and handing her a glass. "Don't give me that look, I'm twenty-one, aren't I?"

Tony raised his hands in defence and smirked, leading her over to a small couch over by the window so they could sit down. "I'm not judging, it's always noon somewhere, right?" he chuckled, sipping his own drink. "So, how long are you here for? Do we have time to hang out?"

"I certainly hope so." Pepper laughed. "I wanna see this new high tech pad you've got. Casey's in talks all day today, he should have everything either signed or not by the day after tomorrow." She nudged his knee with her own and gulped half of her drink. "So, Mr Hotshot Fortune 500, what's it like being on top of the world?"

Tony eyed the rate that she downed her drink and cleared his throat softly, setting his own down to really look at her. She looked the part, fancy clothes, jewellery, expensive handbag, but her smile was faked. "Pepper, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"What? Nothing! I'm fine, I wanna hear about you!" she smiled even wider and it lost all pretence to be genuine. "Tony, come on, I'm fine. Honestly." She gave him a look that told him not to push the issue. "Can we go get something to eat? Maybe do some shopping? I could do with some retail therapy."

Tony nodded immediately. He could tell something was wrong, but for some reason she didn't want to talk about it, or at least didn't want to talk to him about it. He knew that she knew she could talk to him, so he figured she would when the time came. For now, he was just going to be happy that his best friend was visiting and do anything that she wanted to do, so he took her around town, they did the whole tourist thing, shopped and had dinner, did more tourist things, and eventually wound up on the beach, walking barefoot and eating ice cream.

"So, what time will Casey get done do you think?" Tony asked her, licking his ice cream, shoes in hand and jacket slung over his shoulder. "Want me to walk you back to your hotel or something?"

Pepper was quiet for a moment before looking at her watch and then sighing. "He said he'd call when he got done. I guess he's not done, or he's out with the guys." She shrugged and then looked over at him. "Can we go back to your place? Maybe have a drink and catch up?"

Tony inclined his head in agreement and they headed back to the office, picking up his car and he drove them back to his clifftop home. Pepper's jaw dropped when she saw it, and Tony laughed at her expression. "Wait until you meet my AI system." He said once they'd parked in his garage. "Jarvis? Say hello to Pepper."

"Good evening, Miss Potts." A British voice made Pepper jump and look around, grabbing onto Tony's arm as she stared at the ceiling.

"Here, gimme your hand." He gently took hold of her hand and pressed it against a sensor pad near the door up to the house from the garage. A light scanned her palm up and down and then it beeped. "There, now you can come and go as you please." He grinned broadly at her and the door swung open.

"This is so cool." She whispered, following him up the spiral stairs, marvelling at the waterfall that went down the middle. "Tony, this house is gorgeous."

"Thanks." He said, rubbing the back of his neck and leading her to the lounge. "I helped with the design, and the build." He made a swift motion at the windows behind the couch and it pulled up a television stream on the glass, along with news and weather along the bottom. "Cool, huh?"

Pepper nodded dumbly, still gawking at the house in general. Tony let her have a look around while he went and made them each a drink, handing it to her once he returned and heading over to the couch. "This is amazing, Tony." Pepper said, sipping her drink before setting it down on the coffee table. "This whole house, it's incredible. I'm so jealous!"

Tony laughed and leant forward a little, elbows on his knees. "Yeah, it's not bad, huh?" he sighed. "Kinda sucks that it's just me rattling around in here though. Gets a bit lonely."

Pepper frowned and reached over to cover his hand with hers, squeezing gently. "I'm sorry, I'll try and visit more often." She said. "I know what it's like to be lonely."

He laughed at this, giving her a curious look. "You? You've got Casey, you've got the celebrity lifestyle, and I'm just a rich kid in an office full of grown-ups."

"Yeah, well, it's not all raindrops on roses." Pepper snorted and grabbed her drink again, downing the rest of it in one gulp. Tony raised an eyebrow again and looked at her.

"Pepper, what's wrong?" he asked softly, turning towards her. "You're sinking fifty year old scotch like it's Cool Aid."

Pepper shook her head and moved to stand up but Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. Pepper stared at him for a moment before leaping at him, kissing him hard and straddling his waist, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tony grunted, alarms going off inside his head that were quickly overridden by his longing for her. He kissed her back eagerly, sliding his hands up along her back, heart beating ten to the dozen, but when Pepper's hands drifted down his chest to his belt, his morality kicked in and he realized what they were doing was wrong. He pulled back abruptly and grabbed her hands, looking up at her.

"Whoa, Pepper, what are we doing?" he asked breathlessly. Pepper smirked at him and kissed him again, which Tony gave in to yet again.

"We're doing what I know you've wanted to do for a long time, Tony." She mumbled against his lips, biting his bottom one and tugging as her hands wriggled free and reached for his belt again, managing to get to the buckle before he stopped her, standing up quickly and stepping away. "You're telling me you don't want this?"

Tony was pacing, rubbing his hand over his forehead in frustration before looking back at her. "Pepper…you know I do."

"Then what's the problem?" she asked, stepping up to him and sliding her palms over his chest and around his neck, pulling him closer to kiss him again. He kissed her back slowly, hands landing on her hips as he tried to pull back.

"What about…what about Casey?" he asked, though he knew he wouldn't give a crap about the answer.

"What about Casey?" she replied, running her hands through his hair. Tony's eyes fluttered and she took the opportunity to kiss him again, pressing him against the nearest wall as he finally gave in to her.

When Tony woke the next morning, it was to an empty bed. He found a 'Dear John' letter in her place and when he switched on the news, it showed that Casey was staying with his club and not moving to Los Angeles, which meant that neither would Pepper be.

He crumpled up the letter without reading it, he knew it'd only break his heart further.


	12. Chapter Twelve

January 13th 2000

Tony had tried very hard to forget Pepper, and to do so he turned into a playboy. Logical. He didn’t write to her, didn’t follow Casey’s exploits as a rising baseball star, and didn’t visit with her parents. It was just too hard to be reminded of her, and with every woman he bedded, his heart healed a little bit more. Or that’s what he told himself. He was a young billionaire, it wasn’t like he was going to be lonely for very long. But he was. Rhodey had joined the Air Force and was away a lot of the time, and he was a lot younger than anyone else who worked for him, not to mention being the boss kind of excluded him from a lot of things, so all he had left was his ability to get women, but that could only last so long.

It had been nearly five years since he’d last seen or heard from Pepper, so when he opened the door one day and there she stood, he didn’t know what to think.

“Hey.” She said, smiling nervously. Tony didn’t say anything and Pepper shifted on her feet awkwardly. “Um…can I come in?”

Tony clenched his jaw and took a deep breath but stepped aside and let her in. The house hadn’t changed since the last time she’d been there, the only difference being a lot more empty beer bottles and evidence of a party.

“Looks like you had fun last night?” Pepper joked, trying to start conversation with him, but Tony wasn’t having any of it.

“What do you want?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, feeling defensive. “Felt like another climb up Mount Tony?”

Pepper flinched a little and looked down at her feet, wringing her hands. “Listen, Tony, I’m sorry about what happened, but-”

“Save it.” Tony grunted. “I’m over it, is that all you came here for?”

She sniffed and frowned. “Didn’t you read the letter I left?”

Tony sighed and shook his head, grabbing a couple of the empty bottles to clear up. “No, I didn’t. I don’t care what your excuses were, I don’t want to talk about the past, so if that’s all you came for you’ve had a wasted trip.”

Pepper sniffed again and raised a hand to discreetly wipe her eyes. “Um, okay…well the real reason I came was just to tell you…my Mom passed away. I thought you might want to know, the funeral is next week…” she let out a soft sob and quickly opened her purse to grab a tissue. “I’m sorry, I should go.”

“Oh my God, Pepper…” Tony was shocked at the news and his mean front immediately, rushing over to her. “No, no I’m sorry, I’ve been a dick, God, come here.” He pulled her into a hug as she cried, trying to comfort her. “I’m so sorry, of course I’ll come, Pepper. What happened?”

Pepper blew her nose on the tissue and wiped her eyes, sniffling to try and calm down. “She just got really sick, her body just gave up…it was so quick.” She shook her head. “I wasn’t there when she died.”

“Hey, don’t think about that.” Tony said softly, covering her hand on her lap with his. “Don’t start feeling guilty about stuff like that, it’ll eat you up.” He paused for a moment. “Remember when my parents died, I told you they were going to a gala? Well, I should have gone with them, they were running late because I was being an ass, and for months all I could think about was I shouldn’t have argued with them, they would have been on time and they wouldn’t have died.” His voice caught in his throat but he cleared it. “But what you need to realise is that you not being there changes nothing. Okay?” he smiled a little and squeezed her hand. “She knew you loved her, she died knowing that, Pepper. Don’t feel guilty.”

Pepper nodded and sniffed, wiping her eyes before smiling at him. “Thanks, Tony. Really…I’m sorry about last time, I just…” she stopped and looked at him. “I was in a really bad place and I took it out on you, and I’m sorry.”

Tony sighed but nodded, looping his arm around her and pulling her into a hug and kissing the side of her head. “Don’t worry about it, okay? I forgive you.”

Pepper nodded against his shoulder, arms around his neck and gripping his shirt tightly. “Thank you.” She whispered. “I missed you, Tony.”

“I missed you too, Pep.” He mumbled before pulling back and wiping her eyes for her. “Look, go home and see to your Dad, I’ll fly out in a couple of days and help, okay?”

“Okay.” Pepper said, clearing her throat and pulling out her compact to check her makeup. “Ugh, I look awful.” She dabbed on a little extra makeup and stowed the mirror back in her purse. “Thank you, Tony. Really.” She reached out and cupped his cheek for a second before standing up and leaving. Tony showed her out and shut the door behind her with a sigh, wondering what he was getting himself back into.

* * *

 

“Tony! Good to see you, son.” Mr Potts greeted Tony with a hug, pulling back to look at him with his hands on his shoulders. “Look at you, you’re a man now, huh?”

Tony smiled at the other man, always marvelling at how it always felt like home every time he stepped into the Potts’ house. “Good to see you too, sir, it’s been too long. I’m just sorry it’s under these circumstances.”

Mr Potts waived a hand at Tony, clapping his shoulder and leading him into the house. “First of all, I think we’ve known each other long enough to be on first name terms, so no more of this ‘sir’ business, call me Frank.” He insisted. “And don’t worry a bit, Cathy went peacefully, and we had all her affairs in order.” He smiled broadly at the thought of his wife. “She was a smart woman, my Cathy, she made sure everything was easy for me when she passed, and she’s at peace now. That’s what keeps me going.” Frank led Tony into the lounge and Tony was faced with a room littered with children’s toys. “Sorry about the mess, our little CJ isn’t one for tidying up after himself.

Tony frowned. “Did you…adopt?” he asked, confused.

“No.” Pepper’s voice came from behind him and he span around to find her holding a small balanced on her hip, with her fiery red hair and blue eyes. “CJ’s my son. Casey Junior.” She smiled and walked over to the two men. “Say hi, Case.”

CJ mumbled, sticking his fingers in his mouth and then hid his face in Pepper’s shoulder. Frank laughed and took CJ from Pepper, jostling him up and down

“You have a kid?” Tony asked, gazing at the boy. “Wow…that’s insane!” he chuckled as Frank went and sat down with CJ. “He’s cute, Pepper, just like his Momma.”

Pepper blushed and smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Thanks, he’s nothing like Casey, thank God.” She laughed.

“Speaking of Casey, is he coming?” Tony asked, to which Frank let out a spluttering sound of indignation.

“Casey and I…we didn’t work out.” Pepper started, but her father interrupted her.

“That’s putting it lightly, Pepper.” He growled. “I told you what I’ll do to that son of a bitch-”

“Dad!” Pepper hissed. “Not in front of CJ.”

Tony was very confused, his head going back and forth between the two Potts’ as though he were watching a tennis match. “Uh, I’m a bit lost…what happened?” he asked.

“You mean you haven’t told him?” Frank asked, to which Pepper glared at him.

“Dad, please, go and see if he needs changing or something, okay?” she asked. Frank sighed and stood up, leaving Tony and Pepper alone.

“And now I’m freaking out a little.” Tony laughed nervously. “What’s going on?”

Pepper sighed and took Tony’s hand, leading him over to the couch and sitting down. “Okay…Casey and I had a lot of problems while we were together. He would get very jealous and…violent. He used to hit me a lot.” She took a deep breath. “When I came to see you the last time…I was messed up, and I took it out on you, and I’m truly sorry about that. I needed comfort.” she sniffed. “I left Casey about a year ago, he went too far one night and I ended up in the hospital but…I also had a bit of a drinking problem, which is why I wasn’t here when my Mom died.” She wiped a tear from her eye and sniffed. “I was in rehab.”

Tony was stunned, he didn’t know what to say. He was furious with Casey and understood where Frank’s aggression had come from. “God…Pepper, I’m so sorry. I wish you’d told me, I would have helped.”

“You did, Tony.” She smiled tearfully, taking his hand. “You really did…Tony I have to tell you something about CJ.” She took a deep breath. “There’s a good chance that he might…he might be yours.”

Tony’s eyebrows nearly shot off his head. His fingers gripped tighter around Pepper’s hand and his jaw dropped open. “I, uh…um…”

“You don’t need to say anything.” Pepper said, smiling. “Okay? You don’t need to do anything, Tony, I just thought you should know.”

“Pepper, this is…” Tony stood up and ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t know…are you sure?”

She nodded quickly and stood up as well. “Pretty sure. We can do a blood test if you wanted to be sure, but the dates make sense.” She walked up to him and took his hands. “Tony, you did nothing wrong, okay? CJ is the only thing that’s gotten me this far, he’s the best thing that ever happened to me, apart from you.”

Tony swallowed hard and looked at their joined hands, squeezing softly. “I think I need some time to think about this.” He said. “Maybe…once we get through your Mom’s funeral, we can talk about stuff? Go from there.”

“Okay.” Pepper agreed, smiling. “I don’t want you to feel pressured because of this, if it turns out you’re the father, you don’t need to do anything you don’t want to, okay?”

Tony shook his head and the corner of his mouth turned up a little. “No, it’s…it’s okay. If he’s mine then I want to be involved, if that’s okay.”

“That’s more than okay.” Pepper said with a sigh of relief. “God, I was so nervous, I thought you’d hate me.”

Tony blinked at her for a moment before cupping her cheek and kissing her softly. “Pepper, I’ve been in love with you for a long, long time, it would take a lot for me to hate you.”

Pepper blushed furiously and grinned against his lips, biting her bottom one as he spoke and then wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “I love you too, Tony.” She said, nuzzling against him.

From the kitchen, Frank smiled down at CJ who was playing with a toy. “You, my boy, are an excellent wing man.” He laughed.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So! A bit of controversy over the last chapter! I do like to stir things up a little. Sorry this took a while, it was a combination of hitting the writing wall and also SimCity.

Over the next few days until the funeral, Tony and Pepper got reacquainted with each other, and Tony spent some time with CJ. He was a bright young boy, nearly four years old and Tony was amused to find he could hold a full conversation once he got over his shyness. Pepper would often find Tony talking to CJ and the boy would be listening intently and responding. She was pleased to see that Tony was taking an active part in getting to know CJ…but at the same time she was scared that he’d change his mind if it turned out he wasn’t CJ’s father, although she was confident that he was. She decided that until they did the test, she would take what happiness she was dealt.

When the day of the funeral arrived, Tony felt a little awkward, only because although he’d always been embraced as part of the family, he wasn’t blood, and there were a lot of Pepper’s relatives there that she and Frank went around to greet and console, and Tony just sort of hovered, carrying CJ so he wouldn’t get trampled by all the well-wishers. 

“How’re you guys doing?” Frank approached after a little while, looking absolutely exhausted.

Tony smiled sympathetically and stood up from where he’d managed to grab a seat in the kitchen, CJ dozing off on his shoulder. “We’re great, you look like crap though, no offence.”

Frank snorted with laughter softly and ran a hand over his face, sighing. “This was all Pepper’s idea. Her mother wouldn’t have wanted this kind of send-off, she’d just…” he sighed again. “She’s want Pepper and I to be with people we love. Of course she would have wanted this.” He smiled and looked to CJ. “You want me to take him? I could do with a distraction.”

Tony nodded and gently handed the little boy over so he wouldn’t wake up. “You wanna maybe go lie down with him? Pepper and I can run defence for you.”

Frank looked beyond relieved at his suggestion and nodded tiredly, patting Tony on the shoulder as he walked past and up the stairs. Tony headed back into the lounge to look for Pepper and found her with a group of old women, looking very uncomfortable. He rushed forwards and squeezed himself into the group, clearing his throat. “Uh, ladies, do you mind if I borrow Virginia for a sec?”

Pepper looked extremely glad to have an excuse to leave the group and grabbed his hand as they walked away, breathing a sigh of relief. “Thanks, that was a nightmare.” She muttered, grabbing a drink as they entered the kitchen.

“What happened?” Tony asked, leaning against the counter.

Pepper shook her head but the look on Tony’s face made her crumble. “One of them was Casey’s mother, she was pretty close to my Mom…she was just asking what happened between us.” She shrugged and tapped her bottle with her finger. “Obviously the sun shines out of Casey’s ass, so I couldn’t tell her what he did…um…” Pepper started tearing up and cleared her throat, blinking quickly.

“Hey, it’s okay, come here.” Tony pushed himself off the counter and wrapped his arms around her. “It’s hard, I know.” He kissed the top of her head as she started to cry softly. Everything had built up for her – Casey’s abuse, the relationship ending and her mother dying – and she’d had to be strong for CJ and her father, she hadn’t had time to grieve herself.  
“I feel so guilty.” She whimpered, gripping his shirt tightly. “I feel guilty for how I treated you, I feel guilty for not being here when Mom died…I feel like I’m in the wrong.”

Tony pulled back and cupped her cheeks, wiping her tears with his thumbs. “You did nothing wrong, Pepper.” He whispered. “I promise you, you did nothing wrong. You have nothing to feel guilty about.”

Pepper sniffed, nodding although she still felt awful. “Thank you, for being here and…for wanting us.” She took a deep breath and smiled, laying her hands on his chest. “Tony…I really do love you, you know that, right?” she needed to make sure he knew she wasn’t going to run out on him again.

“Of course I do.” Tony assured her, leaning in and kissing her softly. “And I love you. You’re all I’ve ever wanted, Pepper.” He smiled and took hold of her hands. “We’re gonna be happy, you, me and CJ.”

Sighing, Pepper squeezed his fingers but smiled. “Maybe we should think about changing his name.” she said with a soft chuckle, but Tony shook his head.

“Nah, I think it suits him.” Tony said, smiling at the look on her face. “We’re gonna raise him right, to be a good man, everything that Casey wasn’t.” he kissed Pepper again. “We’ll show everyone that a name and history doesn’t define who you are. I’m not the same as my father, and neither is CJ.”

Pepper stared at Tony for a second before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close. “How do you always know what to say?” she mumbled against his shoulder.

“I’m a genius, remember?” he asked, rubbing her back, and then looking up as the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it, you go mingle some more.”

The split off as the left the kitchen, Pepper heading back to the few mourners that were left and Tony to the door. He noticed that the gaggle of old women had left, and he was thankful that Pepper didn’t have to deal with Casey’s mother again…until he got to the door and found the man himself stood on the other side of it.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Tony growled, hand gripping tight to the doorknob. Casey glared at him and pushed past him into the house, looking around.

“I could ask you the same question, Tony.” He spat, wobbling slightly. The man was clearly drunk. “I came to see Ginny and my son, they need me.” He smiled and waived at a group of people. Tony grabbed his arm and dragged him back, seething.

“You need to leave. Now.” He said, chest heaving. “There’s nothing here for you. Pepper doesn’t want to see you, and you are not going anywhere near CJ.”

Casey slapped his arm away and stumbled sideways, catching himself on the wall. “D-don’t you fuckin’ touch me.” He slurred, pointing at Tony. Some of the mourners had stopped talking and were now staring at them, and Pepper had broken away from the group she’d been talking to. “Ginny! Where’s my son?” Casey lurched forwards but Tony grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him backwards.

“This is not the time to start anything.” Tony hissed, pushing him back out of the door and following him through it. Casey tried to dodge past him, but that was never going to work given the state he was in. “Casey, just go home.” Tony really didn’t want to fight or cause more of a scene but the other man was really testing his limits, and broke them with his next move.

“She used to cry for you, you know.” He mumbled, standing up again. “Used to read your sordid little letters and cry. So I set them on fire.” He grinned manically. “Set ‘em on fire, and then she really cried, ‘specially when I made her hold ‘em-”

Tony had had enough. He leapt at Casey, tackling him back to the ground and punching him in the face. Casey had at least fifty pounds on Tony from his baseball training, but he was too wasted to use any of his strength. “You son of a bitch!” Tony yelled, swatting Casey’s hands away as he tried to fend him off. “You put her through hell, I’ll fucking kill you!”

“Tony!” Pepper came rushing out of the house and grabbed onto him, pulling him off Casey. “Stop, both of you.” She pushed him back into the house and turned towards Casey, who was struggling to his feet again. She walked up to him and took a deep breath before slapping him hard in the face, jaw set in anger. “Go home, Casey, and don’t you dare come near me, CJ or Tony ever again.” Her voice wobbled slightly but she managed to control it. “You’re a pathetic, sad little boy, and you are not the father of my baby.” She stared at him for a few seconds before turning on the spot and grabbing Tony’s hand, dragging him back into the house and closing the door. She rushed through the house and up the stairs before Tony could say anything, running past her father on the stairs, who threw a questioning look at Tony.

“Everything okay?” he asked as Tony approached. He sighed and shook his head.

“Casey showed up.” Tony said. “But we handled it. Pepper handled it, actually.” He smiled a little. “She told him off.”

Frank let out a breath and smiled too, patting Tony’s shoulder. “That’s my girl.” He chuckled, looking around. “Okay, let me deal with these guys,” he indicated to the few people left in the house. “You go make sure she’s okay.”

Tony obliged and headed upstairs, guessing she’d be in her room with CJ, and he was right. CJ was still asleep and Pepper was curled up on the bed facing him, stroking his hair. Tony crept up to the bed and slowly eased himself behind her, moulding his body around hers and kissing her shoulder as he wound his arms around her waist. “I’m so proud of you.” He whispered, smiling as she linked their fingers and squeezed. “You did it, Pepper.”

Pepper sniffed, nodding as the emotion of the day welled up and she started crying again silently. Tony held her tighter and comforted her, and they both knew that it was going to get a lot easier.


End file.
